


Something unexpected

by louiseropiteau



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseropiteau/pseuds/louiseropiteau





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! So that’s my first fanfic so by nice please and leave your thoughts on this. One more thing : I’m french so I’ll probably make some mistakes.**

_Chapter 1_

  
Raven’s POV

It was dark and the suffocating atmosphere was making me sick. I couldn’t see anything because of the blindfold on my eyes but I could hear that I wasn’t alone here, wherever “here” was. My hands and feet were tied in a way that was hurting so I tried to get them out but failed. Wherever I was, it was moving. I heard a frightened breath from the person beside me but couldn’t talk with the gag on.

Clarke’s POV

  
I woke up scared, I didn’t know where I was and wasn’t able to see or move. Someone was shuffling next to me. I could hear her (?) groan in exasperation, probably trying to get free of her restraints.   
Suddenly I heard someone else scream through the gag.

Octavia’s POV

I couldn’t remember what had happened but I woke up tied up to a metal bar, blindfolded and a gag in my mouth. I tried to get free of my restraints by pulling against the plastic. My wrists were too big to pass trough. I took a big inspiration and closed my eyes shut getting ready before forcing again, this time booking my right thumb. The wave of pain hit me full force and i let out a piercing scream. A few minutes later, when the pain settled in, I removed the blindfold and took in my new surroundings. There was a girl facing me, she was tan and she had a long ponytail. She was groaning, trying to get free. Next to her was a blonde girl, she was slightly panicking but tried to keep her calm. Finally, another girl was sitting next to me, she was barely moving and was not looking good. She was pale and scrawny. I looked around and saw that we were probably in the back of some van. All four of us were sitting on the wet floor. I tried to get up but forgot my feet were still attached together. I took care of the last restraints and walked to the front of the van where I noticed a small window. As I started walking towards it the van stopped abruptly sending me crashing to the wall.

  
Detective Erin Lindsay was drinking her coffee at the station when her boss called her in for a new case.   
Thanks to a CI they heard about a drug traffic going on in their town. Apparently they used girls as drug smugglers. After some research, they tracked one of their van driving near the station.   
Erin rushed to her car with her partner, Jay Halstead. She was always the one driving, to the despair of her partner. They drove a few minutes before the coms became active :  
-“Guys, he’s right at the corner. You tail him and we’ll surprise him. “  
“Copy that Hank !”  
Erin started the car and tailed the van. In her head she was thinking about the poor girls leaving hell right now. They were probably scared to death.   
The van’s driver noticed them and speed up, forcing them to do the same in order to not loose him.   
The driver, visibly stressed by the police, ran a red light. Erin saw the van’s break lights and slammed the break pedal. The van crashed into a moving truck coming from his right. Erin stopped the car and run to the van, her weapon drawn.   
Jay followed her, his weapon drawn too, and went to check on the drivers. He approached the van carefully and opened the driver’s door. His head was smashed against the windshield. Jay checked for a pulse but found none. He walked to the truck and helped the driver who was exiting his cabin. He had blood on his head and was slightly wobbly. Jay helped him walk to his patrol car and called for an ambulance.   
Meanwhile, Erin reached the back of the van and prepared herself to what she was gonna find.   
She put her hand on the handle and counted to three. 

**So far I have two chapters written but I’m busy with competition and exams so I’ll do my best to upload fast. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Erin’s POV

At three she opened the door with her weapon in hand. Sadness hit her when she saw the 4 young women tied up to the walls. One of them was lying next to the window communicating with the driver’s side. She must have broke free. The four of them weren’t moving, Erin moved forward and went to check on the first girl to her left. The girls were blindfolded and had gags. She removed the gag and the blindfold and checked for a pulse, it was barely there… The girl had a nasty gash on her scalp and probably a commotion. Erin chose not to move her and called for an ambulance. She progressed in the dark van, going to the next victim. She woke up at the sound of the detective and looked completely panicked. Erin took her head in her hands, trying to calm her down.

-“ Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, tell me what’s your name sweetie ? “

The young girl looked at her still terrified but answered with a shy voice :

-“ Clarke, Clarke Griffin “

“ Are you hurt Clarke ? “ Erin asked. The girl thought about it for a few seconds before answering no.

-“ Okay, then I’m gonna free you of these “

Erin pointed to the plastic restraints. Clarke nodded. Erin helped the girl to stand up and led her to one of the ambo to get checked out. Then she went back to the van. The one who apparently crashed to the wall was starting to wake up.

-“ Hey ! Hey, don’t move, you could hurt yourself !” Erin said. The brunette was confused but calm. Her blue eyes flickering because of the light coming from the open door. Erin looked at the last girl in the van. She was still not moving so the detective proceeded to look for a pulse but found none. She felt pain and sadness hit her. These poor girls had been through hell.

Octavia’s POV

I woke up still in the van but someone else was here. It was a female police officer, I could read her name, Lindsay, on her tag. I tried to remember what had happened but my head was hurting. I pushed on my hands to sit up and the pain in my right thumb lit up. I winced because of the pain. The woman told me an ambulance was coming for me and everything will be alright but I wasn’t convinced about that. I was still somewhere I didn’t know with people I didn’t know either. And i had no idea how I landed here in the first place. I was taken to the hospital quickly and the doctors here ran some tests. I could see the other girls were here as well. The blonde one was wide awake and talking to an officer. But the brunette was still unconscious and some nurse was taking care of her. The nurse caught my gaze and came to me.

-“ hi, I’m Dr Manning but you can call me Nathalie. Do you know that girl over there ? “

\- “ well… we were together earlier but I don’t really know her I just know we went through the same shit”

Actually, I kind of cared about her. I didn’t know her, not even her name but we had a common point. I hoped she would be okay.

\- “If you want, I can keep you updated…”

\- “ Yeah I’d like that, thank you”

She left, and I was all alone again. My stomach was bothering me but I said nothing and wires for it to pass. A few hours later a doctor came, a ginger haired one who claimed to be named Will. My stomach was really hurting me and when he touched it I screamed in pain. Concern grew on his face and I started to be scared too. He called for help and told me they had to take me to the operating room as soon as possible. Everything went so fast ! I didn’t quite understood what was happening but soon I was asleep on the cold table.

Erin’s POV

In the afternoon I received a call from Chicago Med. The doctor, Will Halstead, told me they needed to see me as soon as possible. I tried to ask why but he told me I couldn’t discuss such matter on the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin' POV 

Jay was no where to be found so I went alone. I drove to the Chicago Med and asked at the nurse station to see the Dr Halstead. He came and took me to a more private space. The room had a comfy sofa and a coffee machine, it appeared to be the in-call room.   
Will made me sit, the sternness of his face making me nervous.   
" Please tell me they're not dead … " I pleaded.   
" No, they're not. We discovered drug in one of the girls' stomach " He handed me a handful of little plastic bags. " We are now taking the other two to take some scans but if they came together, they must have gone through the same treatment. I'll call you as soon as we know more.   
" Don't bother, I'll stay here, I have some questions to ask anyway. "  
I get up and shake his hand. " Thank you Will. "  
He exits the room and I follow him. I then go to the brunette girl's side. She looks so young… As soon as I sit next to her she wakes up.   
" Hey, I'm Detective Erin Lindsay, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay with you. " I smile at her and she nods.   
" Can you tell me how you got in that van ? "  
She sits up, pain clear on her face as she does. She's a tough one for sure.   
" I was in New York with my brother, Bellamy. We were there for my birthday. He made me the surprise and we took the plane from Vancouver on the morning of my 16th birthday. "  
"When is your birthday sweetie ? " I asked wondering how long she had been in that van.   
" Erm… It's April 4th, why ? " She seemed confused as why I was asking.   
" Well…" I stared at my hands in discomfort, " Today's June 15th…"  
" But then, where's Bellamy ? He must be worried to death. " She tried to get up but I stopped her not wanting her to injure herself even more than she already was.   
"Sweetie, you can't go for now, but I promise you I'll find him. " I put my hand on her arm as a reassuring gesture and she start to calm down.   
Minutes later Will comes in the room.   
"The girls are safe now, we found the same bags in their stomachs but none had opened up. "  
"When can I see the girls ? I asked.   
"Not tonight, they're still recovering from the intervention. But you'll probably be able to see them tomorrow. " I nod and exit the room, thanking him.   
On my way to the car I text Jay saying I'm coming back to the precinct with the drugs found in the girls. A few minutes after, I'm walking up the stairs, I reunite the team and tell them about the drugs and how long this entire thing had been going on.   
"We need to find this Bellamy guy. He could have seen something that could help us. Octavia told me they are from Vancouver. "  
Al stood up : "I know someone in Vancouver, I'll ask them to search for this guy but it 's a little weird that no one heard anything about this case if they were witnesses. This guy could be a suspect. "  
"Good point Al" I admitted  
"Do we know anything else about the two other girls ?" Jay asked "And the DOA ? Anyone called her family ? "  
"I don't think anyone did. I'll get one that. " I said.   
Everyone went back to their desks. I started typing on my computer, looking for a way to contact the girl's family. I landed on her Facebook page, she had posted pictures a few months ago. She seemed really happy and that was taking a toll on me. That girl didn't deserved to die that young. A few hours later, I was still looking but seemed to have no luck. We decided to call it a night and we all went home. 

The next day, Erin went to the hospital, hoping she could talk to the girls. When she arrived will met her followed by the Dr Manning. She was a great friend.   
"Good morning Detective ! The girls are all awake and ready for you. You can go but not for too long, they still need to rest. They've been through a traumatic experience, they'll need time to get over it. But I'm sure you'll help them, Erin. " Will said hopeful.   
Erin thanked him and walked toward the blonde girl, Clarke Griffin.   
"Hi Clarke. How are you today ?" Erin greeted her.   
"Hi, I'm good. Thank you. "She smiled, obviously better.   
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions ? It would help us. "  
"No, go ahead" Clarke sat up. Erin sat next to her bed and pulled a notepad from her back pocket. "Tel me a little about you. "  
"I'm 21, I was born in Paris, my Dad was French and my Mom is American but we live in the south of France together since my Dad passed out. I study photography in Paris, it's my 3rd year of study. I come home on the week-ends to keep company to my Mom. " Clarke said.   
"And why were you in the US for ?" Erin asked deducing she was in the US when kidnapped.   
"I came here with my Mom because I had a photograph mission to do in LA. My Mom came and we hoped we could enjoy California once I finished the job. But I guess that didn't go as planned because last thing I remember is sitting in that van. "  
"Did you know any of the girls in there ? "  
"No, we couldn't talk because of the gag. I don't even know their names…" She sighed.   
"Well, maybe once all this is over, you can get together and learn to know each other." Erin smiled at the young girl beside her. " I'm gonna let you rest, darling"  
Erin exited the room. 

Raven's POV

The night had been quite agitated. I had flashes of memories, mostly from the van. Even though I acted as if nothing could scare me, the fact that I didn't understand what had happened shook me a little. I was smart but I couldn't quite seem to get what was happening. I was curious about the other girls. Maybe they had answers I didn't. I sat up on my hospital bed, looking for the girls through the glass window.   
The only person I recognized was that detective, Lindsay I think. She was walking towards me. She noticed I was staring at her and smiled at me. She opened the door and sat next to me.   
"Hi, I'm.." " Detective Erin Lindsay, yeah I know that already" Raven cut her.   
Erin got the message and asked her if she remembered anything from before the van.   
"I'm from Tijuana but I spend most of my time at Anya's apartment in San Diego. Anya… She's like a sister to me. One day, I received a letter from Houston. It was the Nasa offering me a job as an engineer. At first, I didn't want to go, leave my city, Anya and all but she bought us plane tickets to Houston. I had an appointment at the Nasa on the 1st of April and I kept thinking it was a joke. The job interview went great and I was confident about getting it. We went to celebrate the beginning of my new life and that's the last thing I remember. " Raven was looking down at her hands, her palms sweating.   
"Do you have a way to contact her, Anya I mean. " The detective asked.   
"Yeah, of course ! She made me memorized her phone number when I was five. But why do you want to contact her ?" I wondered.   
"Well… Today's June 16th so she must be worried and she might know a little more about what happened to you that night."  
I was shocked. It was impossible that much time had passed. Three and a half month… I need to call her, tell her that I'm okay, that she doesn't need to worry.   
I ask that detective to lend me her phone so I can call her but she disagrees, saying that it would be better if she was the one calling. She says that it would be best if she could come in Chicago rather than telling her over the phone. In a sense she was right but I didn't want Anya to sacrifice her week just so she could come to my side. I was fine for God-sake ! All of this was starting to get on my nerves. Nevertheless I agreed. The detective exited my room and went God nows where. I didn't care.   
Later that day, I saw her pass by my room and exit the hospital. A few nurses and doctors came by. I was bored, there was nothing to do here and I was getting sick of being treated like a broken thing.   
The next day a nurse entered my room and asked my if I wanted to take a walk around. I first said no, not wanting someone to watch over my every steps but then I thought about it as a chance to get out of that damn hospital room.   
She brought me some pajamas more commutable than the hospital robe that didn't even covered my ass. I changed quickly and stood up. She instantly run to be by my side, holding my hand. I rolled my eyes. "You know I can walk, I'm not five anymore" I said. "Doctor's orders" she answered not even slightly bothered by my tone. 

 

Thank you for reading.   
Sorry if this is kind of slow but for now I need time to introduce my characters  
Please leave a comment so I know what to improve or ideas for the future, I'm open to new ideas.   
and don't forget that this is the first time I write a fanfic.


End file.
